And Darling
by rubygrace
Summary: Fluffy little vignettes about Daniel and Vala's life after the series. Chapter 5 now added!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! This will probably be a bunch of vignettes focusing on Daniel and Vala, and hopefully will all be fluffy! I apologise in advance for not updating regularly. I can only write when I have the time and have an idea good enough to actually write. Okay, obviously I don't own anything, I'm sure my life would be a lot different if I did. Also, I'm Australian and have used Australian spelling, phrases etc. _

**And Darling...**

They were known as the team that always got into danger (and usually out of it), but that wasn't always the case. SG-1 did occasionally have to endure the odd peaceful planet. Go about their mission without the imminent threat of impending death hanging over their heads. This was that sort of a rare mission. A week long research mission for Daniel to translate some Ancient writings carved into the stone walls of a cave not far from the Stargate. The planet was a beautiful wooded one, with trees that seemed to tower up to the clouds and a quiet humming of nature filling the air.

SG-1 had pitched their small two-man tents the morning they arrived and set up a small campfire. Somehow, Daniel and Vala ended up in the same tent. With Sam back on Earth, Mitchell flat out refusing to bunk with her, and Teal'c wanting a peaceful retreat in which to meditate, Vala was left with Daniel as a tent buddie.

Their days were long and their nights turned out to be incredibly cold. The planet seemed to have weather similar to a desert. Hot in the day and freezing in the night. After one sleepless night for both Vala and Daniel (Vala because she was too cold to sleep and Daniel because Vala kept noisily tossing and turning, trying to get warm) they were both a little cranky and were sent to bed early by an annoyed Mitchell. It was bad enough for him being stuck babysitting on an action free mission without Daniel and Vala snapping at each other and everyone around them.

Daniel felt another sleepless night coming along as Vala began moving around in her sleeping bag, fully immersing herself beneath its warm covers, then coming straight back up when she realised she couldn't breathe. He looked over at her as she was attempting to tie the hood of her sleeping bag (which was now firmly secured around her head making her look like an Eskimo caterpillar) without having to remove her hands from inside it.

"You are such a fruitcake."

"How else do you suggest I get warm? Do you want another sleepless night Daniel? Because if I'm not toasty I'll be wriggling around again and I know how much you enjoyed that last night thank you very much, based on your nastiness all day today." Vala replied, rolling over to face him. "You know Daniel, I've heard that it's a proven fact that if you share body heat with someone you can stay warm in freezing conditions. Sam told me about it. I think we should put it into practice."

"No."

"Daniel, I promise I won't try anything. Sure it'll be hard not to, and of course you'll have to control yourself too, but I'll be on my best behaviour. I just want you for your body heat at the moment."

Daniel thought about it for a moment. He actually wasn't that cold. He'd always been able to stand the cold more than other people. More of a hotter blooded person than you would suppose. If he did let her, at least he'd get a decent night sleep. _And he'd get to have her cuddled up to him all night._ Of course that wasn't why he was considering giving in to her offer he told himself. He needed the peaceful sleep. That was all. Yes, that was all.

"Fine." He stated, his voice letting her know that he was only doing it because she would make him pay for it if he didn't give in. "I think the sleeping bags join together. If you get out of yours-"

She looked up at him in horror. "Get out of the semi warm cocoon and into the freezing icebox you call a tent?"

He continued, ignoring her comment. "-then I can zip them up together."

"Ooh, and we can have an even bigger warmer snugglier cocoon!" She began undoing the string keeping the hood around her face, and with a quick downward zip stepped out of the bag.

"You know you'd probably be warmer too if you wore more clothes to bed Vala. No wonder you're cold." Daniel looked at her 'pyjamas' which consisted of some cutesy cartoon undies and a plain singlet.

"I can't sleep with anything else on. Too constricting." She replied with seriousness.

"Fine, give me the bag." Vala stepped off the sleeping bag and watched while he got out of his and began to zip them together.

"You can't talk! Look at what you're wearing!" Daniel looked down at his plain boxers and t shirt.

"This is better than what you're wearing. I forgot to pack my long ones. Here," He placed the newly created double sleeping bag on the pushed together mattresses sitting on the floor of their tent. "Get in."

Vala readily obeyed him, sliding into the larger bag, pulling it up to her neck. "Daniel, hurry up. I'm still cold. Get that hot body of yours in here!"

Daniel looked at her shivering on the floor and slid in next to her, lying on his back, staring at the pitched ceiling of their tent. Vala quickly snuggled up to him, half lying across his chest with one hand over his beating heart. He brushed her obscuring hair from his face with the arm she wasn't laying on, tucking the strands in behind her ear. Vala's legs tangled themselves in with Daniel's and she sighed with relief.

"Mmmm. I think I'll sleep just fine tonight. Nice and cosy. Has anyone ever told you that you have an incredibly hot body?"

"You have on several occasions."

"It really is amazing. Almost like a hot water bottle." Silence followed and Daniel could feel her start to loosen up and relax as she became warm.

"Nice to know you think I'm useful for something." He replied.

"Oh, Daniel, you have many talents. Human hot water bottle being only one of many. Now shut up. I'm tired." She patted his chest and closed her eyes again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Vala."

_Well, what did you think? Reviews are always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**And Darling...**

Daniel's head was slumped against his chest, his eyes closed. He was tired. It wasn't his usual kind of tiredness, the kind that he felt the day after pulling an all nighter at his desk; this was a bone aching tiredness. He looked up, peeling his eyes open and attempted to concentrate and listen to what General Landry was telling SG-1 about their latest mission. Sam was giving him strange looks from across the table, and Cam and Teal'c were both casually eyeing him off, while trying to figure out if Landry had noticed Daniel's impromptu nap (which he of course had noticed, but had delicately chosen to ignore).

Landry finished up the briefing and dismissed SG-1. "Daniel, could I have a word?" He asked while closing the folders and tidying up the papers in front of him.

"General, I'm sorry about nodding off, it's just that I haven't been getting much sleep lately." Daniel tried to cut him off before the inevitable lecture would begin, but surprisingly, it didn't come.

"Don't worry about it son. I know exactly how you feel. I just wanted to let you know that if you need some extra time off, or anything like that, just ask and I'll make it happen. You're no good to us if you're dead to the world asleep." Landry replied, making his way across the briefing room towards his office.

"Thank you sir, but I think I'll manage."

"I'm sure you will. Just letting you know that it's okay if you need to take some time." With a wink, Landry turned and walked into his office, leaving Daniel alone in the briefing room.

"Daniel! Wait up." Sam and Mitchell rounded the corner behind Daniel.

"What was that about sleepy beauty? Falling asleep in a briefing? Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Mitchell said, patting Daniel on the shoulder.

"Believe me. If I wanted rest the last place I'd go would be home."

Sam laughed quietly. "Ah, the five month mark. Always a fun time."

Daniel looked slightly relieved that Sam had clicked as to why he was tired so fast. "Yep. Although as much as I'm loving this time, and I really am loving it, it's getting to be a little too much. I mean, she wants it all the time. And I literally mean all the time. The only rest I get is when I'm on base or off world."

"What does she want?" Mitchell cluelessly asked.

"And it's not just regular sex anymore. She's incorporated her cravings! I woke up in the middle of the night last week and she'd smeared me with peanut butter!" Daniel ran his hands through his hair in exhaustion. "I mean peanut butter! Do you know how hard that is to wash off?"

"I thought you liked the peanut butter! I certainly did." Suddenly Vala had joined the small group in the corridor, dressed in civilian clothes with her hands folded over her swollen stomach. "Hello Darling," She leaned up to Daniel, placing both hands on his chest before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "And it's not all that hard to get off, you big cry-baby. Besides, you were practically peanut butter free by the time we got in the shower."

Cam looked at them both uncomfortably. "As much as I'd like to hear about your..." he paused trying to search for the right phrase, "home life Jackson, I've got paperwork to do. It was nice to see you Vala. You certainly are glowing."

"It's all the exercise I've been getting." She smiled cheekily.

"Vala!" Daniel gave her a mock angry look.

"Well, as much as I'd love for to just hang about the hallway for the rest of the day, I seem to be having a craving for cafeteria food. Anybody up for lunch?" Vala asked Sam and Daniel.

"Sounds great." Sam replied.

"As much as I'd love to-" Daniel began before Vala cut him off.

"If you're running away to sleep, Daniel-"

"No I'm not running away to sleep..." Daniel replied unconvincingly.

"Daniel if you come have lunch with me I promise you will get a full night of solid sleep tonight." Vala looked at Daniel seriously before giving him a beaming smile, flicking one of her pigtails behind her shoulder and pulling Sam and Daniel down the corridor towards the cafeteria.

"Fine. But no peanut butter."

"I agree with that." Sam said as they began to wander in search of food.

_Hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

And Darling...

"Okay, we know you guys probably want your privacy, and as much as we'd like to respect that privacy, I think you should know that we know." Mitchell shut his locker door and stared Daniel down, wondering if he'd flat out deny it or give in and come clean.

"Know what?" Daniel asked, pulling out a clean shirt.

"All right, you're going to play dumb. I get it, but when you're ready to make it public, we'll all be ready to hear it." Mitchell gave Daniel a sly wink and left the locker room, leaving Daniel to think about how discrete he and Vala had been. They'd been together for two weeks now, but had both decided to keep it between themselves for a little while. Try and push all the issues like whether they'd have to be put on different teams to the back of their minds and concentrate on their new found intimacy.

Daniel found Vala in the commissary. He sat in the chair opposite her and leaned over to whisper to her.

"They know. Cameron told me. Said when we're ready to tell they'll be ready to hear it."

"How could they know? I think we've been perfectly discrete." She replied indignantly.

"Looking back, I'm not so sure. Sam almost busted us in the elevator last week..."

xxx

The elevator was empty and Daniel had Vala pressed up against the wall, her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was holding her above the ground. They were kissing passionately and Vala was quickly undoing Daniel's shirt buttons. Suddenly the familiar ping of the elevator rang in their ears and they paused, Vala let go of Daniel and dropped herself back to the ground as Daniel stepped back, releasing her from between him and the wall. They had just stepped away from each other when the door opened to reveal Sam waiting on the other side.

"Sam!" Vala greeted her, while also trying to quietly catch her breath. "How have you been? Experiments going well?"

Sam glanced at Daniel who was fiddling with his buttons, trying to do them back up, and then looked at a flushed Vala, smiling sweetly at her.

"Very well actually. I'm just going to the General to give him an update."

The elevator pinged again and with a quick goodbye from Daniel, they both hurried out.

Sam rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh as the doors shut in front of her.

xxx

"Okay, now I'm not so sure Cameron believed that you actually needed moisturiser yesterday. That may have made him a tad suspicious." Vala said thoughtfully.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure he knew what was going on."

xxx

Something was making a knocking sound. Daniel pressed his face into the pillow and tried to ignore it, but it kept doing. He opened his eyes and suddenly realised what was going on. The past few nights, either he'd been sneaking into Vala's quarters or she'd been sneaking into his. He looked down at Vala, who was currently curled up against him, using his chest as a pillow.

"Vala, Vala. Wake up." Daniel whispered urgently.

"What?" She replied sleepily.

"You've got to hide. There's someone at the door." He jumped off the bed, pulling her up with him and leading her to the bathroom. She hurried in and shut the door behind her as Daniel grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled it on as he opened the door.

Once inside, Vala noticed her jewellery box sitting on the small cabinet by the basin and foggily wondered what it was doing in Daniel's bathroom, before she realised that she was in her bathroom. Her hair dryer was sitting on the edge of the basin and her fluffy pink towel was hanging over the shower door. She hurried back to the door and listened to what was happening on the other side.

"Jackson?" Mitchell looked surprised to find Daniel on the other side of the door. "What are you doing in Vala's room?"

Daniel quickly glanced back into the room and had a less hurried look. Damn the identical quarters in the SGC. It was Vala's room. Some of her clothes were hanging on the back of a chair and a pair of bright red high heels were laying beside his feet near the door.

"Ah, I was, um, just looking to borrow some of Vala's..." He looked over at her dresser, seeing all the moisturisers and face creams lined up on it."...moisturiser. Arms are a little dry you know and I didn't have any." He grabbed a random bottle off the dresser as Vala came out of the bathroom. She'd quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a black tank top so was fully dressed, unlike Daniel who was still standing barefoot in his boxers and the shirt he'd been wearing the night before.

"Did you get the moisturiser?" She asked as she walked over to the door. "Yep, this is the best one for dry skin. It's very good."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Daniel walked past Cameron and across the hall to the door to his quarters.

"Well, what can I do for you Cameron?" Vala asked innocently.

Mitchell looked past Vala into her room, the bed was unmade and Daniel's shoes were on the floor by a chair.

"Ah, General Landry wanted you to go see him about some paperwork."

"I'll go see him straight away then. Thanks." She gave him a beaming smile before she quickly closed the door, leaving him alone in the hallway, a small smirk appearing on his face.

xxx

"Okay, so they know." She shrugged. "It was going to happen eventually." Vala took a spoonful of jello and raised it to her mouth. "At least now we can make out in public and they won't mind." She smiled seductively at Daniel and continued eating.

Hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Hope you enjoy this little one. It's quite short and I wrote it quickly so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you all like it! _

**And Darling...**

Vala stirred as he opened the door, a stream of light gently illuminating the room for a moment as he slipped through, closing the door and trapping the light behind him. Daniel crept over to the wooden cot at the end of the bed, smoothing the jet black tufts of hair on his sleeping daughter's head. 

He quickly undressed, pulling on a pair of frayed, worn pyjama pants before pulling back the covers and sliding in next to Vala. She always stayed on base when he was off world, and this was the third mission he'd been on since Olivia had been born two months ago. 

'Daniel?' Vala whispered sleepily, rolling over to face him.

'It's just me. Go back to sleep.' He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

'You're back early. Miss me did you?' She yawned and settled in next to him, her head on his chest. 

'Nope, the mission was a bust. Nothing of any cultural or historical value whatsoever. Only treasure and jewels as far as we could tell.' 

'What? Treasure?' She lifted her head to stare at him.

'Just kidding. We got the device Sam wanted quicker that we thought so we came back early.' 

'You should never joke about treasure, Darling.' Vala poked him playfully in the cheek and lay back down. 

'How was Livvie tonight?'

'She missed you. It took me ages to get her to sleep.' She yawned again, 'And speaking of sleep, it's-' She looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, ' 0352 and as wonderful as it is for you to get an early mark, I'm quite tired. I never sleep well when you're off world without me.'

'Lucky I'm back early then.'

They settled back into the darkness, Daniel absentmindedly tracing patterns on Vala's back. It was only when he could hear Olivia's small breaths and feel Vala's chest steadily rising and falling under his fingers that he too fell asleep. 

_Hope you liked it and please review_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, another short one for you. Hope you like it._

**And Darling...**

Daniel carefully turned the page of the old book that was sitting on his lap, pausing to make a quick note in the blank legal pad sitting on the bed beside him. Open books were scattered across the bedspread covering his legs, hot pink post-it notes poking out of many of their pages.

He glanced up as Vala appeared in the doorway in one of his old shirts and a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms. She flicked the light off and Daniel blinked, adjusting his eyes to the loss of light, while turning the bedside lamp on.

'Daniel. It's late and I'm cold. You can work tomorrow.' Vala crawled into bed next to him, pulling the covers up.

'Just ten more minutes, I'm almost done.' He turned another page, pushing his glasses back up to where they had slipped from.

'Just ten minutes.' Vala sighed beside him. At least he wasn't in his office. She grabbed her current "trashy romance novel", as Daniel liked to call them, and opened it to her place, snuggling up next to him.

After a few moments, Daniel lowered his book and looked down at her.

'Vala.'

'Hmm,'

'Your feet are freezing.'

'They'll warm up in a minute.' She replied casually, with a slight smile in his direction.

'Oh, yes. Once they suck all the heat out of my leg, I'm sure they'll be warm.' Gentle sarcasm flowed through his words, eliciting a giggle from Vala.

'Exactly.' She grinned at him.

Daniel huffed and pulled himself up, reached under the covers, and after a few seconds presented Vala with a thick pair of woolly socks.

'Here, put these on.' She looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

'Don't worry, they're clean.' He added when he saw the look on her face.

She quickly put them on her feet and snuggled back down into the bed, returning to her book.

'What would I do without you?' She sighed, returning to her book.

'You'd probably just go through life with freezing feet.' He went back to his book and picked up his pen, glancing down again at the woman cuddled up against him, wearing his socks.

_Well, there you go. This was written quite quickly so any mistakes are mine. Reviews are always welcome._

_Ruby_


End file.
